Halloween
by SnapDragon11
Summary: Bella's experience of Halloween is a bit different than her daughter's.


October-New Moon

Halloween. It was a holiday. It didn't mean anything. Well nothing meant much anymore. But, I couldn't think about why it didn't matter anymore. 'Cause if I did, I would fall into a million pieces, and I've already fallen, and it's already hard enough to pick up what's left of me.

Charlie was going to work late tonight. He wanted to make sure none of the teenagers would get rowdy because of Halloween. He had asked me to stay at home and give the little kids candy. He didn't need to ask me. I wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

After spending as much time possible on my homework, I looked at the clock. It was 4:30pm. Kids usually didn't start going around for candy until around five, so I had half an hour to get the candy ready for the children. Charlie had picked up a couple of assorted bags on his way home from the station yesterday.

I put all of a candy into a plastic cauldron Charlie had bought. I wasn't going to put the effort into a costume. I just pulled on a sweater, and a pair of jeans.

I went downstairs and sat in the kitchen waiting for the first kids. I had only waited 5 minutes until the first bell.

I got up and walked to the door. A little girl, wearing a witch costume stood out side, held her bag up to me and said, "Trick or Treat!" She grinned, and she didn't have her two front teeth. She frowned when I just stood there. "Um, lady, can I have some candy please?"

Oh. She wanted Candy. Right. I took a handful and dropped it into her candy bag.

"Thank you!" And she ran off looking for the next house.

I didn't smile. I just stood there waiting for the next child. The next little boy came up to me, and grinned, "Trick or Treat! You have a nice costume." He said shyly.

I was confused. "Costume?" I asked my voice numb and emotionless.

"Yeah, you look like a super weird zombie. I like it. So can I have some candy now?" I unthinkingly gave the boy candy and he ran off.

Zombie? Is that what I looked like? My mind wasn't focusing on the thought properly. I looked down at my shirt. There was a little hole at the side. It wasn't too big but it was noticeable.

Maybe my face had looked odd to the boy. I looked at him again. He was at the next house. Looking at his costume I realized that he was dressed up as a vampire. I hadn't noticed before. When he had gotten candy from the house and his mother hugged him and said, "My Little Dracula."

A single tear slipped down my cheek.

2 Years Later- Renesmee's First Halloween

"Momma can you help me tie this thing? I can't do it." She asked me.

"Sure sweetie." I helped her tie up the hat that she was going to be wearing with her witch costume. When I finished she ran off to find Jake. It was her first Halloween and Alice, of course being Alice, wanted to take her Trick or Treating. The good thing was that she had a strong appetite for candy.

Emmett, came down the stairs at that moment, wearing a cape and "vampire teeth".

"I am Count Dracula!" He said in a perfect Transylvanian accent.

I laughed, "Way to get in the spirit of Halloween Emmett."

Emmett grinned at me, and then Rosalie came down wearing a Devil's Costume. We were all going Trick or Treating with Renesmee, so we had all dressed up.

Rose kissed Emmett's forehead, and said, "My Little Dracula."

Edward walked in just then. "Rose, Emmett, not right now! I really do not enjoy reading your thoughts when you guys get all…EMMETT! Appropriate thoughts ONLY!"

Emmett and Rose just grinned at Edward and he glared at them.

I laughed. Poor Edward, he has to listen to those horrible thoughts. Suddenly I remembered that one Halloween, so long ago, when Edward wasn't there. The barrier protecting my thoughts fell, and I was lost in the memory.

Looking at his costume I realized that he was dressed up as a vampire. I hadn't noticed before. When he had gotten candy from the house and his mother hugged him and said, "My Little Dracula."

A single tear slipped down my cheek.

I put the shield back up and Edward looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

It was such a long time ago. But I remembered it clearly, because the boy had been a vampire. I had screamed extra loud that night when I had my usual nightmare.

"What was that?" Edward asked me quietly.

"It was Halloween. When you were gone, I was giving out candy to kids. The little boy dressed as a vampire called me a zombie…"

"Oh."

"I don't know why I still remember that. It's probably because of everything going on."

"You looked like a zombie. Was that your costume?" He asked me.

"I hadn't dressed up."

He said nothing, and just wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed like that for awhile until Alice called us, and told us it was time to go.

We walked off together, holding hands. Edward was holding my hand more tightly than usual.

Alice had dressed up as a pixie, Jasper was a soldier, Carlisle was a doctor (we tried to get him to do something else, but he wouldn't budge), and Esme, following his lead, was a nurse.

Edward was wearing a lion suit, because of a bet he lost to Jacob. And I, following Edward's lead, was Little Bo Peep, because wearing a lamb costume was a bit too much for me.

Jacob of course being absolutely original, decided to go as the "Big Bad Wolf".

"C'mon let's go!" Nessie said. "I want some candy!"

"Darling, remember that we can't use vampire speed near humans!" Edward called as Nessie started to run off. She slowed down to a more human pace when we reached the garage.

We were trick or treating out of town, because we would attract too much attention.

Edward had found some small place we could go for candy, and it was an hour drive.

And even if Nessie didn't get enough candy, had 2 aunts, and 2 uncles, and grandparents that would buy her all the candy in the world if she wanted. And then there was her father. He would probably import the finest chocolates from all over the world.

Nessie, however, took after me and did everything the old fashioned way. Jacob and Nessie had decided that they were taking my Ferrari, Carlisle and Esme were going with them. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting on whether to take the convertible or the Jeep. Rose thought that her red BMW was perfect for Halloween, because it was the color of blood, while Emmett thought his Jeep was big and spooky enough for Halloween. I agreed with Emmett, because his Jeep was definitely scarier than any of the other cars. In the end Rose won; all she has to do was pout, and Emmett could never resist her pout. The whole ordeal was quite funny.

Alice and Jasper had decided to ride with them in the convertible, while Edward and I got into the Volvo.

Usually, when we took separate cars, we all raced to see who could get there first, but today, Edward didn't feel like it. He was driving on the speed limit. Obviously he wanted to talk, because I couldn't remember the last time he drove slowly.

We were still holding hands and he was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Bella I-"

"It's alright Edward, you don't need to worry about it, and I don't blame you for anything."

He squeezed my hand.

The car ride passed in silence, and when we got reached our destination, Nessie raced up to the first house.

When she came back, she was upset.

"Mommy, they didn't give me any candy. They said they were all out."

"It's alright sweetie; we can go to the next house, okay?"

"Alright!" She jumped up and down. Alice seemed to have a very strong effect on her. She was just as energetic and bubbly. She ran off to find Jake, and then she jumped on his back.

"She's having fun." Edward said.

"Yes, she is. I love seeing her so happy. I suppose now I feel like that mother in my memory. Her child went running straight to her that day. I think it was the love they shared that bothered me, not Dracula. It was the love I missed the most."

Edward didn't say anything. He put his arm around my waist; it was a reassurance that everything was okay now. It was different. I wasn't the girl giving the candy. I was the mother.

And I was happy.

Halloween meant a lot more to me now.


End file.
